


Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You.

by ChiMedCreeker19, EmisonStadium (MedHeadsUnite)



Series: Emison Forever: The Start Of Our Bliss, Sealed With A Kiss. [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: ... FREAKING PARENTS! OMG ITS ADORABLE!, ... Maternal Emily, ... and the fact that get to raise the girls TOGETHER? I CANT EVEN!, ... and them being parents, ... and they can't stop me!, ... so brace yourself you PLLs! ;), ... they're going to be excellent parents, Emison Wedding. I'm gonna write that darnit, I'm honestly obsessed with them, I'm mixing show canon with AU here, Multi, We deserved it... we deserve a spinoff with the wedding!, and normal Charlotte, and tender hearted Ali makes me swoon so hard!, but Charlotte's existence and Jason's paternity stays, i heart you all, thank you for reading my rambling fiction. :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMedCreeker19/pseuds/ChiMedCreeker19, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/EmisonStadium
Summary: The Fields-DiLaurentis Wedding.Emison/Jaria/Haleb/Spoby.(Hey, don't look at me like that, we've got have some ships remain canon!)And btw: everyone knows about everyone, (this is in regards to Alex and her family.) and Mary and Alex are a lot less crazy here, thank God. I like writing them somewhat normal.





	Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You.

**Author's Note:**

> To the best brother ever (because hey, Emily's pretty lucky to have Jason even if it's via marriage here), the Crazy Hacker Boy-- here's to YOU, a fellow member of the Emison Family.
> 
> Thank you for encouraging me (and my muse), and being there. You've got a friend in me too.

Emily leapt out of her bed at the Radley as soon as her Apple Watch sounded the alarm. She hit stop, twisting it around to check the time.

5:45. the ceremony wouldn't begin for another six hours and fifteen minutes, so she snuck out, leaving a message for Aria via text, "Ar, morning run, text me, I've got my Watch on and fully charged."

She began to stretch, power walking out the door, grinning at Ashley, "Good morning!"

"Happy wedding day beautiful," the Radley proprietor grins.

"The happiest day of my life!" Emily beams.

"Well," the brunette pauses, "There was the day I met my little ones too."

"Honestly, I felt the same way about Hanna when we first met," Ashley nods knowingly, "enjoy your run!"

 

It was a way to get out all the nervous energy, so stretching one more time, and high-fiving a beaming Caleb on the way out, Emily took off for her morning run around Rosewood.

 

Meanwhile, Alison was sleeping peacefully, until Grace let out a shriek, "Charlooottte!" the younger of the DiLaurentis sisters whined.

 

Grace looked up at her aunt, calming instantly when she began to hum a happy tune, "There there little one, let's check your diaper, shall we?"

Jessica yawned, "Nine hours, not too shabby."

"Pam said Emily's always been a heavy sleeper," Charlotte chuckled.

They went back to sleep until Alison's alarm woke her up at seven thirty.

 

"Time to get glamorous for the best day of my life," Alison grins.

"She's not going to know what's coming," Charlotte grins.

Alison looks at her sister in the mirror and winks, "That's the plan!"

 

Emily was sipping on coffee in the lobby, Wayne enjoying a steaming cup of his own, "Your excitement seems to have tempered."

"Oh no," Emily shook her head with a laugh, "I'm just trying to pace myself."

Wayne chuckles, "Makes sense."

"I'm glad you're here Dad," Emily whispers.

"Me too," Wayne nods knowingly.

Caleb sat down, "Hey!"

"About ready?" Emily grins.

"Yeah! For food!" Toby laughs.

 

[Flash forward: it's nearly noon, and everyone's in the hall sitting down, Ken and Jessica have the twins, and are sitting with Pam and Wayne}

"It's about time dear," Jessica points out.

"Well then," Kenneth jokes, "That's my cue."

"Go on!" Jessica laughs, taking Lily from her husband.

Kenneth went out one of the side doors, walking around to where Charlotte and Alison, along with the rest of the wedding party were standing.

 

"Oh," he sighs.

"Daddy!" Alison shakes her head, "there's not enough time to reapply my makeup if I start to cry!"

"Agreed," Charlotte chokes up, "But I was right you know. You look breathtaking."

"You two," Alison whined with a shake of her head, "Oh how I love you!"

"We love you too," Jason nods from where he's standing with Aria.

"I'm still not quite over it, you two are together!" Alison shrieks with a laugh.

"Well get used to me being your sister, sister!" Aria retorts playfully.

Charlotte throws her head back in laughter, "Today's going to be a great day!"

"It already is," Alison swoons, "I'm marrying my best friend today."

"And what a lovely bride you are," Mary smiles, "Are we ready?"

And the entrance music began to play, the wedding party going first. 

 

Alison stood out of view with her father, waiting for the wedding march, "I know that things haven't always been easy. But I do love you."

"I know Daddy, I love you too," Alison smiles.

And there is the cue, the wedding march.

They step into view, and begin walking down the aisle, Mary and Alex shutting the doors and returning to their seats.

Emily's eyes never left Alison's, and she shook the breathlessness out, a grin replacing the stunned look.

Alison grins as she turns to Kenneth, "Goodbye Daddy."

He leans over to give his youngest child a tender kiss on the cheek, "It's never goodbye baby, welcome to the rest of your life."

She then took Emily's hands, smiling at the officiate, "Ladies and gentlemen a wonderful day for Emily, Alison, and their families as we join together to witness their blessed union."

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," Alison jokes.

Paige winced, "I certainly picked the wrong day to show up late didn't I? Sorry guys! Continue!"

Alison rose a brow and laughed, "You're lucky!"

Paige laughs, "I'm so so sorry!"

Emily chuckles, "If you don't mind?"

"Continue," Alison encourages with a grin.

Soon enough, the rings were exchanged, and they grinned.

"Kiss me, you fool!" Emily whispers.

Alison laughs leaning up to throw her arms around Emily, "I love you!"

"I love you too," Emily whispers against Alison's lips with a grin.

"It's an honor," the officiate smiles.

"I'm finally Mrs. DiLaurentis!" Emily shouts gleefully.

"I can think of no one better to share the title with," Jessica beams proudly.

"Now let's go to the bar," Alison grins, "They're kicking us out of here for thirty minutes."

"Hey we have to turn the room over!" Ashley exclaims with a laugh.

"Thank you for hosting us today," Emily beams, "To the bar!"

 

"I know that's right, let's go!" Jason laughs.

"Pictures will come first kids!" Jessica warns.

"Come on the faster we take them the faster I can make sure nothing happens to my dress!" Alison calls out.

 

"Oh! what a wonderful day!" Charlotte grins.

And there's no exclamation more appropriate than that one.


End file.
